Kimiko Tohomiko
Kimiko Tohomiko, initially called Kimiko Toho, is one of the four protagonists and the overall tritagonist of the animated series, Xiaolin Showdown and Xiaolin Chronicles. She was one of the Xiaolin Monks and the cute and tomboyishly beautiful Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Along with the other warriors, she helped fight evil and collect Shen Gong Wu around the world. Her Wudai Weapon was the Arrow Sparrow. Her signature Wu was the Star Hanabi. She is also Raimundo Pedrosa's love interest. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle who also voices Sam Manson and Jennifer Hale who also voices Sam in Xiaolin Chronicles. Background Kimiko was the daughter of Toshiro Tohomiko, the head of Tohomiko Electronics, a prominent Japanese video game company in Tokyo, Japan. As a result, she was able to get all the latest games and gadgets. However, as a young child, she practically needed to beg her father to buy her clothes. She was extremely tech-savvy, as she had demonstrated on numerous occasions. She kept up with the wild fashion trends of Tokyo Street Style (Harajuku Style) and the latest e-gadgets so she could stay in touch with her friends and family. She used different clothes and hairstyles on a daily basis, but her signature hairstyle was her black hair, tied into two pigtails, along with light red or bright pink cheeks and red lips. Kimiko never went anywhere without her cell phone. Personality Kimiko is generally depicted as a kind but headstrong individual who is courageous in the face of danger. She is quite sociable and can easily strike up a conversation with anyone, as shown in "The Black Vipers" where she even found some common ground with Jesse Bailey. She is helpful when needed, showing Omi how to play video games in "The Journey of a Thousand Miles". Kimiko is also sympathetic to other people’s problems as she tried cheering up Raimundo after he lost the Sword of the Storm to Tubbimura. She is supportive of others and is passionate about her interests. Although she is generally level-headed, Kimiko is known to be temperamental and has been accused of being a hot-headed, as seen in "Tangled Web" and "Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil". However, her anger is somewhat exaggerated as she only seems to get mad when rightly so; being sexism from the boys, people underestimating her capabilities, and other flippant behavior. That being said, she is shown to be stubborn and sometimes refuses to admit making a mistake. This has led to making a bad situation even worse, as seen in "The Evil Within". Kimiko is committed to her duties as a Xiaolin Warrior and vehemently rejected the idea of swearing loyalty to Wuya in "Citadel of Doom". Kimiko is shown to have several hobbies throughout the series. She is an avid gamer and is shown playing games from the Goo Zombies franchise in particular. Out of the monks, she is the most adept when it comes to technology; she owns her own laptop, cellphone, and PDA, all of which she is shown using throughout the series. She is an excellent hacker and even used Shen Gong Wu to hack a satellite in "Hannibal’s Revenge". She is also shown to be well ‘connected’ as she was able to get the monks access into the emperor’s palace with just a phone call in "Tangled Web". Physical appearance Kimiko was a short, thin, pale Japanese girl. She used different clothes and hairstyles every day, but her signature hairstyle was a black ponytail. When wearing her Xiaolin robes she appeared to be wearing tights/pantyhose, since her legs had a lighter skin tone than the rest of her light skin. She had light red/bright pink rosy cheeks, red lips and, despite being Japanese, baby blue eyes. She had mid-arched feet with short stubby toes and wide heels. She would later go on to dump the pigtails for a ponytail. Dragon Powers and Abilities Powers *'Fire Manipulation:' As the Dragon of Fire, Kimiko had the power to generate, control and/or absorb fire as well as manipulate it. *'Limited Lightning Generation:' She was briefly seen using lightning to attack Muffin Face. In addition to her elemental abilities and martial arts skills, she had other superhuman attributes such as: *'Superhuman Strength:' She was also super-humanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or her bare hands. *'Enhanced Speed:' She could move and run to nearly superhuman speed. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes were enhanced to nearly superhuman levels. *'Superhuman Agility:' She had agility beyond that of a normal human being. She could dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. *'Superhuman Durability:' She had proven to have superhuman durability. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Kimiko has shown the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium when standing on a "relatively giant" leaf with one foot. Attacks *'Kimiko's Xiaolin Apprentice move' **'Judolette Flip Fire:' She jumped and flipped around setting her feet and hands-on fire. She could generate powerful streams of fire in the air that would destroy her enemies. She could also flip and then throw fireballs. *'Kimiko's Wudai Warrior move' **'Wudai Mars Fire:' This was almost always Kimiko throwing fireballs at her foes or blasting a long string of fire from her hands and feet. **'Wudai Fire Shield:' This was a defensive movement that created a force field out of fire capable of withstanding an oil depot explosion. *'Kimiko's Shoku Warrior move' **'Shoku Mars Fire:' After reaching the level of Shoku Warrior, Kimiko was able to use Shoku Mars. With this, she can engulf her entire body into flames and launch fireballs directly from her hands and feet. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Like all the other monks she became a Shoku warrior, capable of defeating several enemies at once. *'Master Hacker:' She possessed great skills in computer hacking, capable of hacking several computer systems. Weapons *'Shen Gong Wu:' The Shen Gong Wu she used most often was the Star Hanabi, which, when combined with her element, became a flaming shuriken. *'Wudai Weapon:' Her Wudai Weapon was called the Arrow Sparrow and consisted of a pouch full of an unlimited supply of sparrow-shaped darts that burst into flames when thrown. *'Elemental Shen Gong Wu:' Her main elemental Shen Gong Wu was called the Cat's Eye Draco, which she could use along with other Shen Gong Wu to increase their power. When the Cat's Eye Draco was combined with her Wudai weapon, the Arrow Sparrow could burn many enemies at once. Weaknesses Because she was the only girl in the Xiaolin Temple, Kimiko was often viewed as inferior by her friends, especially Omi who viewed women as old-fashioned which truly annoyed her. She was usually the one who calmed and controlled the boys when they started to fight. At times her anger got the best of her and she could get easily distracted by annoying or offensive comments which resulted in her failing. Kimiko relied heavily on her technology and hardly went anywhere without it (mostly her cellphone). Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Genius Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Guardians Category:Successful Category:Teenagers Category:Amazons Category:Animal Kindness Category:Extravagant Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Arrogant Category:Siblings Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Selfless Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Ninjas Category:In Love Category:Dreaded Category:Mutated Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Paragon Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Deal Makers Category:Tricksters Category:Lethal Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Wise Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Feminists